


¿Hacer cosas?

by Dogchasingcars



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 07:48:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dogchasingcars/pseuds/Dogchasingcars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—No irán a hacer cosas... ¿cierto? </p><p>—¡M-Mattsun! —chilló Oikawa, casi saltando sobre el otro—. ¿Cómo vas a pensar que...? ¡C-Claro que no! </p><p>---</p><p>Kindaichi nunca ha pensado en esas cosas -no realmente- hasta ahora, que ha invitado a Kunimi a quedarse en su casa a pasar la noche, cuando sus padres no están. Pero no están obligados a ello, ¿cierto? Y Kunimi no está interesado tampoco... ¿cierto?</p><p>[SEMANA KINKUNI ; DÍA 2: SLEEPOVER]</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Hacer cosas?

**Author's Note:**

> Bien, este no era mi aporte oficial a la semana Kinkuni (tengo otro pequeño fic listo para dentro de unos días, juis), pero cuando me saltó la idea me dije que tenía que hacerlo. Además, ¡esta pareja necesita amor y debo conmemorar su semana como se debe! 
> 
> Hay menciones de Iwaoi, por supuesto, porque yo soy yo y no puedo no ponerlos juntos en mis fics~

Kindaichi no había pensado absolutamente nada siniestro al respecto de haber invitado a Kunimi, su novio, a quedarse a dormir ese fin de semana en casa. Solos los dos, porque sus padres se habían ido de viaje. Apenas y se estaba acostumbrado a referirse a él como 'novio' (y también acostumbrarse a que sus senpais hiciesen bromas a sus costillas cuando se miraban o le pasaba la botella de agua fría a Kunimi durante las prácticas, porque sabía que a Akira le gustaba más el agua fría), ¿cómo iba a pensar algo más allá que era genial que pasasen tiempo juntos ese fin de semana? 

 

Pero fue hasta que Matsukawa hizo un comentario, que él no pudo evitar dejarse llevar por sus propios pensamientos. 

 

—¿Y esa maleta, Kunimi? ¿Te echaron de la casa o qué? —le preguntó Hanamaki, después de haber regresado de las duchas, con el cabello completamente mojado y nada más que una toalla en su cintura. 

 

El ambiente era más relajado dentro de los vestidores los sábados por la tarde, al contrario que los demás días de la semana. Nadie se cambiaba con prisas por tener que llegar pronto a casa a ponerse con los deberes y tal, por lo que usualmente muchos se tomaban hasta el trabajo de ducharse con calma y echar plática entre todos. También era así como se formaban planes para salidas al cine o a comer ramen en un puesto que no quedaba tan lejos de la estación de trenes. 

 

—Voy a dormir en casa de Kindaichi —respondió Kunimi como si nada, terminando de secarse el pelo con la toalla. 

 

No se hicieron esperar los silbidos juguetones de Hanamaki y Matsukawa. De fondo se pudo escuchar a Oikawa, también, quien aún no se había puesto la camisa y andaba peinándose sus cabellos. La manera en la que apretó sus manos contra su pecho y miró a ambos, hizo que Kindaichi se sintiese tan cohibido que quiso que su asiento le devorase. No importaba que hubiesen pasado ya casi tres semanas que admitieron públicamente que eran novios, siempre sería vergonzoso hablar de esto con sus _senpais_. 

 

—Ah, ustedes me hacen tan feliz. 

 

—Lo sé, a veces pienso que quieren hacerles competencia —Hanamaki hizo un gesto con la cabeza después de dirigirse a Oikawa, señalando a Iwaizumi que estaba un poco más allá, hablando con Watari. 

 

—Uh, eso está difícil,  con lo cursis que son ellos... —Matsukawa compartió una sonrisa cómplice con Hanamaki, restándole importancia a que Oikawa estuviese quejándose al respecto—. Si yo llevase a mi pareja a la casa, para dormir, creo que me matarían. 

 

—Yo es que no puedo ni mencionar la palabra, me temo. Kindaichi-kun tiene suerte, tiene padres tan comprensivos. 

 

—Hum, bueno, realmente aún no he hablado con ellos sobre esto —respondió, rascándose la nuca; eventualmente imaginaba que tendría que hacerlo, pero no se imaginaba a sí mismo haciéndolo ahora, no tenía el valor suficiente de aventurarse en ese tipo de broncas—. Además, no estarán en casa este fin de semana. 

 

Supo que algo andaba mal por el silencio que se produjo al instante. Hasta Iwaizumi y Watari dejaron de hablar para volverse a mirar qué andaba pasando y por qué había tanta quietud en la habitación. Oikawa quedó a medio vestir, con tan sólo una manga de la camisa puesta. Hanamaki dejó caer su toalla (menos mal tenía puesta su ropa interior o se habría infartado de la vergüenza) y Matsukawa abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que fuesen a salirse de la cara. Compartió una mirada con Kunimi, sintiéndose nervioso, pero éste tan sólo se alzó de hombros. 

 

—Kindaichi, ¿van a estar solos en tu casa? ¿Solos ustedes dos? —preguntó Hanamaki, pronunciando muy lentamente las palabras, como si estuviese hablando con alguien que no entendiese el idioma. 

 

Asintió, porque era cierto. No pillaba cuál era el problema. 

 

—No irán a hacer cosas... ¿cierto? 

 

—¡M-Mattsun! —chilló Oikawa, casi saltando sobre el otro—. ¿Cómo vas a pensar que...? ¡C-Claro que no! 

 

—Porque es nuestro deber como _senpais_ el cuidarles. 

 

—... ¿Cuidarnos? —preguntó. No entendía a qué se referían con ' _hacer cosas_ ', ni por qué Oikawa estaba tan nervioso. 

 

Si se refería a que él y Kunimi fuesen a besarse, pues, eso ya lo habían hecho, varias veces de hecho. No tenía nada de malo, estaban saliendo. 

 

—Matsukawa, ¡te dije que aquí no se iba a hablar de eso y que no nos íbamos a meter en asuntos ajenos! —rápidamente, Iwaizumi intervino y señaló a Matsukawa con el dedo índice, casi de manera acusadora. 

 

—¡Sí! ¡Dícelo, Iwa-chan! 

 

—Ah, miren quién habla, el primero que trae el chisme a la mesa cuando estamos los cuatro solos. 

 

—¡Makki, eso no es cierto! ¡Yo no soy chimoso!

 

—... Ay, por favor. 

 

Y así, en un parpadeo, los cuatro de tercer año se vieron envueltos en una discusión que parecía no tener ni pies ni cabeza, una vez más. Kindaichi aprovechó aquello para deslizarse hacia Kunimi, inclinándose un poco para mantener un mínimo de privacidad. Sus ojos oscuros seguían sobre el grupo de los cuatro que aún discutía (Iwaizumi había tomado entre sus manos la toalla de Hanamaki y por alguna razón andaba amenazando a Oikawa con ella). 

 

—¿Tienes idea de qué estaban hablando? 

 

—¿No es obvio?

 

Kunimi parecía genuinamente comprometido, cosa que no pasaba a menudo. Sus mejillas estaban rojas y la punta de sus orejas también, los labios estaban apretados y la nariz ligeramente arrugada. Todo su cuerpo lucía tenso, dando la impresión que estaba incómodo en ese lugar. Kindaichi alzó una ceja, preocupado por la actitud de Akira; de los dos, era siempre el que menos importancia le daba a todo en general, tomándose todo lo más relajado posible, siempre dispuesto a que nada le perturbase más allá de lo necesario. Verlo así era curioso. 

 

Alzó sus ojos para mirarle fijamente y Kindaichi pudo ver la vergüenza escrita en sus pupilas por unos segundos, antes de que Kunimi lanzase un hondo suspiro para relajarse. 

 

—Matsukawa-san estaba hablando sobre sexo. 

 

Ah. 

 

Oh... 

 

 

 

Kunimi le había dicho que lo olvidase, que no le diese importancia a los comentarios que habían hecho los de tercero sobre ellos, pero para Kindaichi era una tarea imposible. Pensó en ello cuando salieron juntos de los vestidores, sintiéndose tan incómodo de sentir las miradas de todos sobre ambos que se contuvo de tomarle la mano a Kunimi, como a veces hacía mientras caminaban. Pensó en ello cuando llegaron a su casa y el silencio le ahogó por completo, salvo por los ladridos amigables de Hoshi. Su perra saltó de felicidad apenas le vio entrar por la puerta principal con Kunimi, corriendo de lado a lado y moviendo su cola con tal velocidad que Kindaichi podía ver los pequeños pelos salir volando por el aire. 

 

Hoshi seguramente andaría feliz de ver rostros familiares en la casa, luego que sus padres partiesen el viernes temprano, por un viaje de negocios y la casa se quedase tan vacía. Llevaba ya una noche durmiendo sin la protección de sus padres y se había sentido normal hasta ahora, que estaba consciente que él y Kunimi estaban solos... Y estarían solos hasta mañana por la tarde. 

 

Solos para hacer lo que quisiesen. 

 

¿Por qué ahora eso era sinónimo de sexo, cuando apenas hacía unas horas atrás aquello significaba que podrían comer pizza sin que su madre se alarmase sobre que estaba comiendo algo poco saludable? ¿O que podrían acurrucarse en el sofá, junto con Hoshi, y ver una película juntos sin que nadie fuese a escandalizarse porque estuviesen tan juntos? Kindaichi tan sólo había pensado que podría darle un beso a Kunimi en su casa sin sentir el pánico a que alguien fuese a verles, pero ahora estaba pensando en otras cosas. 

 

Ya no era unos niños, lo sabía muy bien. Lo supo desde que se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo le gustaba más allá de lo usual en una amistad y que realmente quería besarlo mucho, aunque casi siempre su boca supiese a caramelo salado. Pero Kindaichi no estaba seguro si estaba preparado para dar un paso más hacia la adultez. 

 

—¿Tienes hambre? —le preguntó Kunimi, después que dejaron las maletas en su habitación—. Puedo pedir la pizza ya, si quieres. 

 

—Está bien. 

 

Kunimi se deshizo de su corbata y se abrió la camisa, quedándose tan sólo con una camiseta sin mangas que usaba debajo. Tenía calor, lo sabía, se había estado quejando de eso desde que empezase la práctica ('¿Por qué nos obligan a practicar tanto con este calor? Me da sueño'), pero su mente se distrajo apenas pudo ver la piel de su novio liberada de la camisa. Kindaichi no podía dejar de notar sus hombros, la forma muy bonita y delicada que tenían, ni la manera en la que parecían brillar ligeramente por el sudor que estaba pegándose a su piel. Kunimi, cuando pequeño, solía pasar los veranos en la playa junto a su padre y por eso tenía el pecho espolvoreado con pecas. Alguna vez le dijo que le gustaban sus pecas... mucho, muchísimo; no le dijo a Kunimi que le gustaban tanto que quizás algún día se pensaría en besarlas, porque eso sonaba tan vergonzoso. 

 

No necesitaba decirle que estaba pensando en eso ahora mismo, mientras Kunimi estaba distraído haciendo el pedido y rascándole la cabeza a Hoshi. 

 

Era complicadísimo olvidarse de todo el asunto del sexo, cuando era evidente que Kindaichi había estado pensando en ello de una forma u otra. A ver, no era que no le gustase Kunimi lo suficiente como para pensar en ello, o que no hubiese despertado con una incomodidad tan grande en la piel (y dejando su entrepierna extremadamente sensible) por las mañanas, después de haber soñado con su novio. Kindaichi era un adolescente promedio, era imposible que su cuerpo no le jugase malos ratos, especialmente si tenía incentivo suficiente -su novio- que alimentase sus fantasías. Pero nunca antes había sentido el apuro de hacer algo o de intentar aprovecharse de la cercanía que tenían... 

 

¿Acaso Kunimi le habría mandado señales y él no habría aprendido a interpretarlas? ¿Podría Kunimi estar esperando a que él diese el primer paso? ¿Eso querría Kunimi? 

 

—¿Qué te pasa? —Kunimi se había puesto de pie, ya habiendo cerrado la llamada. 

 

—Nada, sólo tengo hambre. 

 

Mentiras. Y Kunimi siempre sabía cuando estaba mintiendo, por eso tragó en seco cuando éste se le acercó lo suficiente hasta que sus narices se rozasen, prácticamente. Tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios muy tensos, mientras sus ojos le escudriñaban hasta los más profundos rincones de su ser. Joder, Kunimi  podía ser intimidante cuando quería: Kindaichi le sacaba unos cuantos centímetros y aún así, Kunimi era capaz de hacerle retroceder. 

 

—Estás mintiendo —murmuró Kunimi, atrapando la punta de su nariz entre sus dedos y pellizcándosela hasta hacerlo chillar—. Ya te lo dije: No pienses en eso. 

 

Lo intentó, palabra que Kindaichi realmente intentó olvidarse de eso y disfrutar de la compañía de Kunimi en su solitaria casa... Pero no pudo. 

 

Se entretuvieron un poco viendo un canal de deportes, echados en el sofá (con Hoshi echada a sus pies, lamiendo los dedos de Kunimi de tanto en tanto), hasta que Kunimi se aburrió y empezó a rastrear alguna película que fuese más o menos interesante. Cuando encontraron una película de monstruos y enormes robots, Kunimi se contentó y se acomodó junto a él: su cabeza contra su hombro y dejando caer su peso contra su costado. Kindaichi mentiría si diría que eso no le hizo sentirse incómodo pero ansioso. No era como si fuese la primera vez que Kunimi se le pegaba de esta manera, ya estaba acostumbrado a que Akira buscase su cercanía cuando estaban viendo algo o cuando hacían la tarea en su habitación, porque decía que le resultaba cómodo estar así con él. 

 

Pero ahora aquello le hacía pensar si debería de aprovechar y hacer algo más... ¿besarlo, tal vez? ¿Acariciarle? 

 

Se aventuró con lo segundo, rodeando el cuerpo de Kunimi con su brazo, reposando la mano en su cintura. Esperó unos segundos antes de empezar a mover sus dedos con cuidado, acariciándole con suavidad. Sus mejillas se acumularon de sangre cuando éste se pegó más a él, en respuesta y frotó su mejilla contra su hombro. 

 

Esto estaba bien. Era agradable, cálido y para nada vulgar o erótico. Excepto porque sus ojos estaban clavados en la cintura de Kunimi, en esa porción de piel que podía ver entre su camiseta y su pantalón. Su blanca y suave piel que parecía llamarle y que guió sus dedos hasta allí. Estaba tan cálida como lo imaginó, haciendo que sus yemas se sintiesen al punto de derretirse. No muchas veces le acariciaba directamente la piel, salvo cuando estaba tocándole la nuca, pero la sensación le provocaba cosquillas y calor, mucho calor internamente. Cuando Kunimi correspondió una vez más a su gesto, posando su mano en su muslo, Kindaichi tuvo ganas de gritar. 

 

¿Eso era una señal? ¿Debía tomarse eso como una señal de que diese un paso más allá? Quizás... 

 

No lo sabría, porque la llegada de la comida les interrumpió. 

 

No le caía tan mal ello, no obstante, primero porque ciertamente tenía hambre y también porque así podía distraerse un poco con algo más que no fuese esa conversación en los vestidores. Una vez volvieron a acomodarse en el sofá para comer, Kindaichi tan sólo se concentró en la pizza y en apartar los trozos de pollo que no eran de su agrado, dejándolos sobre los pedazos más pequeños de pizza, que eran usualmente los que comía Kunimi. Akira los pedazos pequeños y él los grandes, era lo de siempre. No se sorprendió cuando vio que había pedido aceitunas negras también, a pesar que no era el ingrediente favorito de Kunimi; ambos se complementaban, pidiendo lo que le gustaba al otro sin quejarse. Así mismo él compraba postres de caramelo salado, a pesar de que el sabor le pareciese terrible, sólo porque a Akira le gustaban mucho. 

 

Suponía que eso era amor... ¿no? Kindaichi no estaba seguro, aún le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer en la vida como para asegurar tal cosa, pero sí sabía que quería mucho a Kunimi. Lo quería más que jugar al vóleibol hasta sentirse agotado, pasar tiempo con él, a solas, era mucho mejor que ganar un partido de vóleibol o que hacer sentir orgullosos a sus senpais. No había nada más que le hiciese sonreír con tanta facilidad que leer los mensajes de Kunimi antes de irse a dormir. No hablaban de nada muy íntimo, usualmente eran quejas sobre profesores o compañeros molestos (o lo estricto que era Mizoguchi), pero siempre sentía mariposas en su estómago cuando hablaba con él. Ni la chica más guapa de su salón, podría parecerle más bonita que Akira: Con su cabello sedoso y tan negro, con su piel suave y sus pecas en el pecho, su voz curiosamente melodiosa a pesar de sonar tan desinteresado la mayor parte del tiempo... No había nadie que pudiese parecerle más bonito que Akira. 

 

Tampoco olvidaba las veces en las que Kunimi le brindó apoyo durante Kitagawa Daiichi, recordándole que era un buen jugador y que debería de pasar de los comentarios y críticas de Kageyama. Su apoyo, aunque silencioso fue efectivo y siempre estaría agradecido por ello. A veces se preguntaba si había hecho lo suficiente por él, a modo de retribuirle su compañía. A pesar de que se tomaban la mano y se besaban muy regularmente, no estaba seguro si el otro deseaba algo más de su parte... 

 

¿O acaso Kunimi no pensaba sobre él de esa manera? 

 

—Un día de estos voy a pensar que quieres engordarme —le comentó Kunimi, cuando le hubo dado una barra de caramelo salado que había estado guardando desde ayer. 

 

Su rostro se iluminó cuando vio aquello, aunque su expresión pareció no haber variado en lo más mínimo. Ya conocía a Kunimi y sus pequeños gestos que le hacían saber que estaba de buen humor: tomó la barra y la abrió con tal rapidez que no había manera de equivocarse en lo contento que estaba el otro. 

 

Se veía feliz, parecía que le había hecho feliz. 

 

—Oye, Kunimi... —se sentó nuevamente a su lado, haciendo unas palmadas suaves para llamar la atención de Hoshi sobre él y que dejase de olfatear el postre de Kunimi—, tú... ¿estás contento conmigo? 

 

Escuchó el crujir del caramelo cuando Kunimi dio el primer mordisco, justo cuando él terminó de hablar. Su voz había sido tan suave que temió que no le había escuchado, de hecho, pero no se había atrevido a hablar con más valentía. 

 

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Kunimi, mientras terminaba de masticar el caramelo. 

 

Kindaichi no era bueno en este tipo de situaciones similares a cuando tenía que sustentar una respuesta en un examen. Se sentía como si estuviese en medio de un examen importantísimo, el cual podría fracasar si parpadeaba de la manera equivocada. 

 

Acarició la cabeza de Hoshi, para concentrarse. 

 

—¿Estamos bien así como estamos? ¿Esperas algo más de mí...? 

 

—Kindaichi —Kunimi dejó de comer su caramelo—. ¿Estás hablando de...? ¿Me estás diciendo que quieres tener sexo? 

 

—¡No! ¡No...! Bueno —se le atoraban las palabras en la garganta—, ahora no, pero lo digo por ti.

 

No podía decirle a Kunimi que no había pensado en ello, porque de alguna u otra forma lo había hecho, aunque no de una manera específica. 

 

—E-Es que, pues, tú y yo no somos tan... f-físicos, como Oikawa-san e Iwaizumi-san. ¿Q-Quieres algo así? 

 

Akira soltó una risita divertida y Kindaichi quiso girarse para saber qué le resultaba gracioso de lo que le acababa de decir, pero no tuvo el valor para hacerlo, 

 

porque estaba exponiendo su sentir ante el otro y eso le hacía sentirse nervioso y desnudo. Muy desnudo. 

 

—¿Quieres pegarte conmigo? 

 

—Eso no... —se mordió el labio inferior, no se sentía tan bien ahora después de haber comido la pizza, su estómago se estaba retorciendo—. Es que, no sé. Yo no soy tan bueno para esas cosas... ¿t-tú quisieras tener algo así conmigo? Algo, como lo que dijo Matsukawa-san —no se atrevía ni a pronunciar la palabra, Kindaichi era tan cobarde—. Me estaba preguntando si... si te gusto lo suficiente como para que quizás, algún día... no sé. 

 

No era precisamente la primera vez en la que su autoestima flaqueaba, ya en otras ocasiones había sucedido. No tenía que mirarse precisamente al espejo para saber que Kunimi era mucho más bonito que él, más atractivo, más guapo y más inteligente. ¿Por qué Akira se fijaría en alguien como él? ¿Por qué querría anhelar tocarlo o siquiera imaginarlo sin ropa? Ambos tenían una buena amistad y sabía que Kunimi lo apreciaba y lo quería genuinamente, ¿pero y más allá de eso? Quizás él no despertaba deseo en el otro y francamente no se extrañaría. Las chicas de su salón murmuraban cosas de él, las había escuchado una vez que estaban hablando sobre muchachos y tal: Habían dicho que él más que alto, era larguirucho. Kindaichi no conocería de muchas palabras, pero sabía que esa no era una palabra que englobaba un significado atractivo. 

 

Seguramente Kunimi podría encontrarle poco atractivo como para querer... hacer cosas con él alguna vez. 

 

Lo escuchó suspirar profundamente y eso sólo significaba que Kunimi estaba abrumado. Tensó sus hombros cuando lo escuchó moverse en el sofá, sintiendo al poco rato su muslo contra el suyo. Hoshi le tenía atrapado en su asiento, habiéndose echado completamente junto al sofá y dejando caer todo su peso sobre sus desnudos pies. Podía incluso sentir su respiración (y babas) colándose entre sus dedos. 

 

—¿Sabes lo estresante que me resultan las personas en general, Kindaichi? —preguntó Kunimi, en tono de voz que más bien parecía ser que le estaba indicando algo en lugar de preguntárselo. 

 

Él tan sólo asintió. Lo sabía desde que se hicieron amigos: Kunimi apenas y se relacionaba con otras personas aparte del club de vóleibol. Por iniciativa propia se aparta de los demás, porque gritaban demasiado, porque eran demasiado exigentes, porque tenían gustos demasiado diferentes a los suyos... por la razón que fuese, pero Kunimi era una persona solitaria. Su madre le había hecho un comentario en una ocasión que fue a su casa, años atrás, sobre lo feliz que se ponía de ver que su pequeño Akira finalmente tenía un amigo que llevaba a casa. 

 

Nunca le molestó aquello, para él tampoco era tan fácil hacer amigos. 

 

—Iwaizumi-san y Oikawa-san son demasiado intensos. Hanamaki-san y Matsukawa-san no están tan mal, pero gastan demasiadas bromas y no saben cuándo parar. Kageyama era un obseso y me abrumaba un montón. Tú te comes demasiado la cabeza con cosas que no tienen sentido —Kindaichi sintió sus mejillas arder, porque era cierto, muy cierto—. Si me perdiese en una isla solitaria, no me quejaría mucho... salvo por los mosquitos y el sol. 

 

Kindaichi iba a hablar, pero Kunimi le interrumpió tomando una de sus manos y apretándola con suavidad. Sus dedos se sentían algo fríos y un tanto pegajosos, seguramente por la barra de caramelo pero a Kindaichi no le incomodó en lo más mínimo. Su gesto le hizo sentirse cálido por dentro y sus ojos se concentraron en esos dedos aferrados a los suyos, tan delicados en comparación con los suyos. 

 

—Pero aún así, preferiría pasar el tiempo contigo que estar solo en una isla. 

 

Escuchar aquello fue como si una ola le hubiese golpeado justo en la cara y su piel estuviese irritada por el brusco contacto, porque sentía sus mejillas tan calientes que le dolía. Kunimi no solía hablar mucho ni decir ese tipo de cosas tan vergonzosas, pero le tomó por sorpresa y ahora su corazón no paraba de latir con tanta fuerza que sus oídos estaban entumecidos. 

 

—¿E-En serio? —preguntó, atreviéndose a mirar al otro a la cara. Akira tenía las mejillas rojas también y trataba de mantener su rostro en calma, pero podía notar que flaqueaba un poco. 

 

Akira asintió con seguridad, antes de curvar un poco sus labios. 

 

—¿Quién va a conseguirme caramelo salado si no? —y aquello le hizo reírse entre dientes, dándole un golpecito a Kunimi en su muslo. Akira no le soltó la mano, no obstante—. Claro que yo también quiero... algún día, contigo. Me gustas, tonto, ¿no somos novios? 

 

Él asintió ahora, ahogando un sonido de sorpresa cuando Kunimi presionó sus labios contra los suyos en un rápido beso, dejando su boca impregnada con el sabor del caramelo salado. Y por si fuese poco, la manera en la que acarició con torpeza su mano al culminar el beso, le impidió que pusiese en duda las palabras ajenas. 

 

—Ahora deja de pensar en esas cosas y sigamos viendo la película. 

 

Kunimi se acomodó junto a él, como antes de que llegase la pizza: apoyando su mejilla contra su hombro, mientras terminaba de comer su barra de caramelo. Kindaichi, con energías renovadas, acobijó su cuerpo al rodearle con su brazo y pegarle a él. Su mente seguía siendo un torbellino como antes, pero ahora eran pensamientos nada desagradables los que pasaban por su mente. Ya no tenía ese apuro por tocarle aquí o allá para tratar de buscar una reacción de Kunimi que le hiciese saber si el otro quería tener algo con él. 

 

Podían tomarse todo con calma. Ya podría besar las pecas en el pecho de Kunimi cuando el tiempo fuese el adecuado, pero por mientras esto estaba bien. Y por mientras recordaría que Kunimi le había dicho que prefería estar con él, que estar en una isla él solo. 

 

Algún día harían ' _cosas_ ', pero no tenía que ser ahora. 


End file.
